ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core, led by the Center Director, supports and integrates all scientific and programmatic functions of the Center. The goals of the Administrative Core are to coordinate and integrate Center activities, attract new investigators with outstanding ability to environmental health sciences, contribute to career development, facilitate interdisciplinary activities, promote cutting-edge research opportunities, and provide a multi-directional avenue for community interaction. The Administrative Core supports the Pilot Projects Program and Career Development Program, and provides infrastructure for the Community Outreach and Engagement Core and three facility cores. The Administrative Core coordinates the Center's four major enrichment mechanisms that integrate Center members and mission which are the seminar series, research focus groups, scientific workshops, and Center Retreat. The Center Director and the Administrative Core also coordinate the Executive, External Advisory and Internal Advisory Committees. As new research areas emerge, the Administrative Core facilitates the development of new partnerships, methods, and technologies needed to conduct state-of-the-art research. The Administrative Core oversees evaluations, membership review, and leadership succession for the Center Director and key leadership roles. In the renewal period, the Administrative Core will continue to support current and emerging research programs, recruitment of strategic partnerships and Center members, career development of junior investigators, and community outreach and engagement.